This invention concerns fluorescent tubes widely used in overhead lighting fixtures, such as are common in offices and commercial establishments. The vast numbers of tubes required and the need for regular replacement of burned out tubes creates a significant maintenance burden. Replacement of the tubes is slowed by the need to align the pin contacts at each end of the tube with an entry slot in the mating socket as the tube is pushed up into the socket, and thereafter rotated to complete the installation. Similarly, proper alignment of the tube is necessary for recessed double control base type fluorescent tubes. Since the tubes are usually four feet long and being installed in fixtures recessed into the ceiling, significant difficulty is encountered in properly aligning the contact base as the tube is installed since the pins cannot be viewed from the vantage point of the installer. If the contacts are not properly aligned, there is a possibility the tube will not be locked in the socket and will drop from the fixture after the tube is released.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to facilitate the task of properly aligning the contacts of a fluorescent tube with the sockets during installation in a lighting fixture to in turn speed the tube replacement task.